ARX-014 Silver Bullet
The ARX-014 Silver Bullet is a variant of the AMX-014 Döven Wolf. It appears in the manga adaptation of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee and the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA Series, in which the unit is piloted by Gael Chan. Technology & Combat Characteristics A mobile suit used by the Earth Federation Forces to test the Quasi-Psycommu system, the Silver Bullet is a modified AMX-014 Döven Wolf created by Anaheim Electronics based on captured units. Although its armament is trimmed down due to its purpose, it gained higher output compared to the original Döven Wolf and is more than capable of participating in actual combat. The removal of the abdominal mega particle cannons also lightens the suit. Some Silver Bullets have a Gundam head for testing the Quasi-Psycommu weapons, while others have a GM head for system analysis of the enhanced measurement sensors. The Vist Foundation were given some of them after the EFF was done with the tests. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Unlike the Döven Wolf's, Silver Bullet's pair of head-mounted Vulcan Guns are 60mm in caliber instead of 30mm. These shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little penetration power. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. They are also often employed as a deterrent against closing in enemy units. ;*Beam Rifle :The same model as used by the RGM-89D Jegan D Type. It has a short barrel for ease of handling, and is most effective in mid-close range combat due to its short firing range. Although its output is reduced, it has an excellent rate of fire, and can eliminate enemy accurately during melee combat when utilize in conjunction with the composite sensor at the top of the rifle. ;*Beam Saber :Beam Sabers are the standard close combat weapons employed by many mobile suits. Powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, it emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Silver Bullet has two beam sabers stored in the hip armor. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. :;*Beam Gun ::Each INCOM remote weapon mounts a single beam gun. Because of limitations the wires cannot supply enough power to allow the beam gun to be continually used. After a set number of shots the INCOM must be recalled so that the beam gun can be recharged. ;*Shield :A multipurpose defensive equipment that is a combination of the Jegan's shield with Döven Wolf's Mega Launcher. The barrel of the beam launcher is shortened, but it can still extend when in use to allow for certain degree of sniping capability. The shield also has a pair of twin missile launchers like the Jegan's shield. ;*Wired Hand :Like its Döven Wolf predecessor, the Silver Bullet has specially designed quasi-psycommu controlled wire-guided forearms that can be launched and maneuvered via built in verniers. These remote arms can be employed to grab and hold enemy mobile suits, as a mid-range melee weapon, and possess an electrical shock ability that allow electricity to flow through the cable and arm into a connected enemy machine. This electrical attack is severely painful to the pilot of the captured mobile suit but is not immediately lethal. Each arm also has a built-in beam gun inside in its palm. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted in the backpack booster binders. Each cannon has a power rating of 4.2 MW. ;*12-tube Missile Launcher :A pair of 12-tube missile launchers are mounted in the backpack booster binders. The missile tubes are loaded with AMS-01H Heavy Missiles. :;*AMS-01H Heavy Missiles ::AMS-01H heavy missiles are the model of missiles designed to be loaded into the 12-tube missile launcher. ;*AMS-09R Anti-ship Missile :A pair of AMS-09R Anti-ship missiles can be optionally mounted externally on the backpack. They are larger than the missiles in the missile launcher. ;*Grenade Launcher :A pair of grenade launchers are stored in the lower chest section of the anime version of Silver Bullet. When in use, the grenade launchers will appear from the bottom of the chest armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Quasi-Psycommu System :The Quasi-psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the quasi-psycommu even non-Newtypes can control simple wire-guided remote weapons, such as INCOMs. INCOMs, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the INCOM would otherwise be disrupted by Minovsky Particles. History In U.C. 0089, after the First Neo Zeon War, the asteroid base Axis, which had been the stronghold of the Neo Zeon forces, was placed under the control of the Earth Federation government. At this point, several AMX-014 Döven Wolf units which remained there as reserve fighting strength were captured. These units were transferred to Anaheim Electronics's Granada Factory and modified into the ARX-014 Silver Bullet, which were used for technical research into the quasi-psycommu system, a psycommu system which could be used even by non-Newtypes soldiers. After the research was completed, some of these Silver Bullets were transferred to the Vist Foundation. Gundam Unicorn: Bande Dessinee - Chapter 3-4 The ARX-014 Silver Bullet was seen after the testing of Unicorn Gundam. Four Silver Bullets three with GM heads and one with a Gundam head attack Unicorn Gundam. Cardeas Vist was trying to see Unicorn Gundam's full potential of the NT-D by testing it against Vist Foundation's own mobile suits Silver Bullets. Three of the Silver Bullets use their remote beam gun forearms to grab hold of the Gundam and started to electrocute the pilot. Before one of units can take down the Gundam, the test pilot activated the Unicorn Gundam's Destroy Mode and took down one of the units. Then he went one after the another until one Silver Bullet remained. The pilot launched at full speed towards the remaining Silver Bullet but it dodges the attack at the last moment and pushes the Unicorn Gundam back. The pilot passes out and the Gundam returns to its regular self. Gundam Unicorn Another Silver Bullet was used by Syam Vist's bodyguard Gael Chan to protect Banagher Links when Full Frontal attempted to take Laplace's Box by force. Attempting to break through Frontal's massive mobile armor, the NZ-999 Neo Zeong, Gael was swiftly defeated by Frontal. He was nearly killed when Banagher called on the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam to defend him. Variants ;*ARX-014P Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) ;*ARX-014S Silver Bullet Suppressor Gallery silverbullet.jpg|Silver Bullet (UC-MSV version): front view ARX-014 Silver Bullet's Rear View.jpg|Silver Bullet (UC-MSV version): rear view Amx-014-handbeamgun.jpg|Wired Hand with build-in Hand Beam Gun: line art Amx-014-incom.jpg|INCOM: line art Jegan-beam-rifle.jpg|Beam Rifle arx-014-shield.jpg|Shield ARX-014 Silver Bullet Card.jpg|Silver Bullet: color art for OVA version Arx014_p04_SDGGenGenesis.jpg|SD Silver Bullet as seen on Sony PlayStation 4's "SD Gundam G Generation Genesis" video game (2016) MSGUC-SilverBullet.jpg|Close-up of Gael Chan's Silver Bullet as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA SilverBullet1.JPG|Silver Bullet appears inside Magallanica SBCockpitPanel.JPG|Banagher Links as appears on Silver Bullet's cockpit panel SilverBulletVulcan.JPG|Close-up of Silver Bullet, firing head vulcans arx014_p01.jpg|Silver Bullet armed with beam sabers SBWiredHand.JPG|Silver Bullet with launched wired hands and beam sabers arx014_p02.jpg|Silver Bullet with launched INCOMS arx014_p03.jpg|Silver Bullet's backpack mounted 12-tube missile launchers with AMS-01H Heavy Missiles Manga Silver-page001.jpg|Silver Bullet as depicted on Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee : Day of the Unicorn (Act 3) close_up.gif|Silver Bullet: Head close -up squad.jpg|Squad of Silver Bullets prepare for battle hand_beam_gun.gif|Silver Bullet's Hand Beam Gun barrage.gif|3 Silver Bullets firing backpack-mounted beam cannons arms.gif|Silver Bullets launching the wired hands electricity.gif|Silver Bullets' launched wired hands with electrical attack punch.gif|Silver Bullet throwing a punch at Unicorn Gundam with wired hand Gunpla Hguc-arx-014-silver-bullet-pa.jpg|1/144 HGUC ARX-014 Silver Bullet (2014): box art Gunpla_HGUC_ARX014-Gael_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC ARX-014 Gael Chan's Silver Bullet (P-Bandai's exclusive; 2015): box art Srwhotnews hj12 p011.jpg|1/144 scratch-built ARX-014 Silver Bullet (modeled by yubaba) Srwhotnews hj12 p012.jpg|1/144 scratch-built ARX-014 Silver Bullet: front and rear view Srwhotnews hj12 p093.jpg|1/144 scratch-built ARX-014 Silver Bullet: various body parts Action Figures RobotDamashii_SilverBulllet_box.jpg|Tamashii Web exclusive Robot Damashii ARX-014 Silver Bullet (Ka. Signature version; 2014) action figure: box art Quasi-Psycommu_MS_-_Ver_Ka.jpg|From left: Gundam Mk-V, Döven Wolf, and Silver Bullet - "Ka Signature" color art Notes and Trivia References 4456462708_25ed4e83fb.jpg|Silver Bullet (UC MSV Version) 127.jpg 128.jpg External Links *ARX-014 Silver Bullet on MAHQ.net *ARX-014 Silver Bullet on Gundams Over Germany